


Future So Bright

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: AU Future, England - Freeform, F/M, Family, Joanlock - Freeform, countryside, farm life, train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: On the train to Bath, watching the gentle green of the English countryside fly by, I started daydreaming ...An AU that assumes Sherlock and Joan stay or return to England(Previously published on tumblr, posted here 'cause I lose things over there)





	Future So Bright

Part One

Bristol had been a bust. The money laundering investigation had led them straight into a brick wall, while back in London, Sir George confessed to the scheme and turned over several other high ranking associates.

Fortunately, the train back to London was sparsely populated. Sherlock and Joan sat side by side staring out the window onto the rural greens and autumnal oranges of the English countryside. Sheep peacefully grazed in patchwork pastures seamed by hedgerow upon hedgerow as the train swooshed onwards.

"See that hill coming up there, the one with the small grove at its crest?" He pointed towards the north. "A kilometer or so beyond that hill is a farmhouse I've been keeping my eye on. It's due to come up for sale soon."

Joan raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Farmer Holmes?"

"No. Retired consulting detective Holmes."

"You changed your mind about Sussex? You've talked about retiring to Sussex for almost as long as I've known you."

"Turns out this location is much better." He sat back in his chair and adjusted his jacket. "The countryside here is optimal for my apiological research, plus the schools in the nearby village are excellent, good place to raise a child ... or two."

Sherlock attempted to steal a quick glance in her direction only to be caught by her steady gaze. She said nothing but truly didn't need to, her face told him all he needed to know.

He cleared his throat. "We can plan a day trip from London next week if you'd like a closer look."

"I'd like that. ... I'd like that very much." The train swayed and lurched, sending her closer to him. She leaned into his shoulder and stayed.

Part Two

The morning sun poured through the farmhouse windows. Joan put the cereal bowl in front of the boy and walked to the foot of the stairs.

"Sherlock!" She called up once and then once more when she received no answer.

"I think he's outside." The child spoke through a mouthful of cereal. "I heard an explosion earlier, a controlled explosion, artificially muffled, in the southern most quadrant of the east pasture."

Joan stared with amused pride at her eight year old. She needed to add more data to her nurture versus nature paper. Though not genetically his, their son couldn't be more like Sherlock if he were. "Thank you, sweetie."

She moved to the back door to call for him only to spot Sherlock and the girls striding towards the house; rubber galoshes flipped and flopped against the girls skinny legs, Sherlock carried a rusty bucket, and all looked quite pleased with themselves.

"What have you three been up to?" She chided as they made their way through the kitchen door.

May and Mary excitedly started to explain, their squeaky five year old voices raising higher and higher in an attempt to talk over each other and gain their mother's attention. Sherlock set down the bucket by the door and came in.

"Okay ... okay ...." Joan tried to interrupt. The "experiment" Sherlock set up for them had left them in high spirits. "Girls!" She finally stopped the chattering. "Wash your hands, and sit down to breakfast."

Joan turned her attention to Sherlock who watched contentedly from the side counter. "Can you take Marcus to soccer practice?"

"Football!" Both Sherlock and Marcus corrected her in unison.

"Yes, yes ... football, sorry.... can you? I'm taking the girls to register for school."

"Of course," Sherlock beamed at the boy. "Perhaps a stop at the village dovecote on the way back to see how the fledglings are coming along, hmm?"

Little Marcus jumped up. "Excellent. I'll go get my notebook!"

Sherlock walked past Joan who stopped him by taking hold of his hand and placing a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
